danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
ארמון הדוג'ה
thumb|650px|מרכז|ארמון הדוכס- מבט דו-צדדי - צילם:gaspa - Flickr ארמון הדוג'ה (Palazzo Ducale di Venezia} - ארמון דוכס ונציה, הוא ארמון הבנוי בסגנון גותי, הממוקם בסמוך לכיכר סן מרקו. עד כיבושה של רפובליקת ונציה על ידי נפוליאון בונפרטה, הארמון שימש כמרכז השלטון של הרפובליקה, כאתר בתי המשפט ובתי הכלא, וכמקום מגורי דוכס ונציה. thumb|350px|ימין|ארמון הדןג'ה ומגדל הפעמונים מידע למבקר שעות הפתיחה: rom November 1st to March 25th 8.30 am – 5.30 pm (last admission 4.30 pm) from March 26th to October 31st 8.30 am – 7 pm (last admission 6 pm) Closed on December 25th and January]1st http://palazzoducale.visitmuve.it/en/pianifica-la-tua-visita/opening-times סיור עיקרי THE DOGE’S PALACE: THE SYMBOL OF THE CITY MUSEUMS: Doge's Palace - שעתיים סיור מודרך המרתק ודינאמי המאפשר למבקרים לתפוס את היופי ומורכבות יוצאי דופן של מבנה שהוא הסמל של העיר, בניין המגלם את ההיבטים הגבוהים ביותר של ציביליזציה ונציאנית היה בעבר ביתם לא רק הדוג'ה אלא גם על ממשל המדינה כולה. יצירת מופת של האמנות הגותית פנים אשר מכילים גם הפלאים של הרנסאנס ואדריכלות מנייריסטי, בבניין מעוצב להפליא עם יצירות של אמנים כמו טיציאן, ורונזה ו טינטורטו; למעשה, ביקור בארמון הוא סיפור אחד גדול אמר בתמונות. הציורים והפיסול מעטרים את המקום, יחד עם הארכיטקטורה ואת הפריסה של הפנים שלה, כל אלו משקפים - בשנייה בצורה סמלית ומעשית - פעולתו של הרפובליקה של ונציה, את החשיבות העקרונית יוחסה למגזרים השונים של מערכת משפט ועל מנת הביטוי של עצמה החזותי. ביקור זה דרך הלב של העיר וההיסטוריה שלה הוא חיוני אם אנחנו רוצים להבין אותם במלואם. אקטואליה: VENEZIA, GLI EBREI E L’EUROPA 1516-2016 ראו ערך מורחב: “Venice, Jews and Europe 1516-2016″ Opens at Doge’s Palace 19 giugno- 13 novembre 2016 Venezia, Palazzo Ducale, Appartamento del Doge תערוכה בשם "ונציה, היהודים ואירופה", מאורגן לרגל חמש ממאות שנה לייסוד גטו ונציה. התערוכה שואפת לתאר את התהליכים העומדים ביסוד ההקמה והבנייה של "החצר" הראשונה עבור היהודים בעולם. אבל בעת ובעונה אחת מתכוונת להרחיב את המראה שלה על מערכות יחסים הקים עם בהקשר של שכונות יהודיות אחרות (ולא רק) האיטלקי והאירופי. המטרה היא להדגיש את העושר של היחסים בין יהודים ונציה, בין יהודים החברה האזרחית בתקופות שונות בהיסטוריה הארוכה של שהייתם בלגונה, באזור ונטו באזור האירופאי והים תיכוני. לא רק אזור מסוים של עבודה חקירת שלושה בגטאות, אלא גם בבואה על היחסים התרבותיים והלשוניים, אומנות ו המקצועות, שהקהילה היהודית שיתף האוכלוסייה הנוצרית ומיעוטים אחרים במרכז סוחר בעל חשיבות יוצאת דופן שהיה היה ונציה דווקא במהלך Serenissima. רעיון פתיחת הפרויקט הוא למעשה בהיסטוריה של מוסד הגטו צריכה להילמד בהקשר של ניהול כללי יותר על ידי הרפובליקה של וונציה של מיעוטים לאומיים, אתניים ודתיים המתגוררים בעיר הבירה של "כלכלה עולמית", כפי שכינה ההיסטוריון פרנאן ברודל. אבל זה גם להסביר כיצד יחסים אלה יוארכו בהדרגה לאזור גיאוגרפי רחב יותר ו התמידו לאורך הזמן להסתגל לשינויים במדיניות החברתיים ותרבותיים. המקור Una mostra intitolata “Venezia, gli Ebrei e l’Europa”, organizzata in occasione del cinquecentenario dell’istituzione del Ghetto di Venezia, si propone di descrivere i processi che sono alla base della realizzazione e della nascita del primo “recinto” destinato agli ebrei creato al mondo, ma intende nel contempo allargare il proprio sguardo alle relazioni stabilite con il contesto degli altri quartieri ebraici (e non solo) italiani ed europei. Obiettivo dell’iniziativa è quello di mettere in luce la ricchezza dei rapporti tra ebrei e Venezia, tra ebrei e la società civile nei diversi periodi della lunga storia della loro permanenza in laguna, in area veneta e in area europea e mediterranea. Non solo un lavoro d’indagine sull’area specifica dei tre ghetti, ma anche una riflessione sulle relazioni culturali e linguistiche, sulle abilità artigianali e sui mestieri, che la comunità ebraica ha condiviso con la popolazione cristiana e le altre minoranze presenti in un centro mercantile di straordinaria rilevanza quale fu appunto fu Venezia ai tempi della Serenissima. L’ipotesi di partenza del progetto è infatti che la storia dell’istituzione del Ghetto debba essere studiata nel quadro della più generale gestione da parte della Repubblica Veneta delle minoranze nazionali, etniche e religiose che vivevano nella città capitale di una ‘economia mondo’, come la chiamava lo storico Fernand Braudel. Ma si tratta anche di spiegare come queste relazioni si siano via via allargate a un ambito geografico molto vasto e siano continuate nel tempo adattandosi ai cambiamenti politici sociali e culturali. * פרטים Grevembroch-Ebreo_.jpg|Giovanni Grevembroch (1731 – 1807) “Nobile al banco” in “Gli abiti de veneziani di quasi ogni età con diligenza raccolti e dipinti nel secolo XVIII Secolo XVIII”, seconda metà. Disegno acquerellato mm 288 × 200 Venezia, Biblioteca del Museo Correr, Ms. Gradenigo Dolfin 49, vol. I, tav. 82 Ketubbah-17_.jpg|ontratto matrimoniale ebraico Diana bat Gavri’el Barak Caravaglio con Mošeh ben Ya’aqov Baruk Caravaglio 1723 (lunedì 14 Nissan 5483), Tempere e inchiostro su pergamena sagomata verso l’alto mm 920 × 665, Venezia, Gabinetto Disegni e Stampe, Ketubbah 17 היסטוריה ממוזער|ימין|250px|שעון הארמון הפונה לעבר החצר הפנימית. בשנת 810, הדוג'ה אנג'לו Partecipazio עבר ממקום מושבו של הממשלה מהאי Malamocco לאזור ריאלטו של ימינו, בה הוחלט שארמון הדוכס (palatium duci) צריך להיות בנוי. עם זאת, אין עקבות משרידי הבניין מהמאה התשיעית, מכיוון שהארמון נהרס חלקית במאה העשירית כתוצאה משריפה. המבנה הנוכחי נבנה בין השנים 1309 - 1424, ככל הנראה על פי תכנונו של פיליפו קאלנדארו, במקום בו עמד קודם לכן מרכז השלטון של העיר. בשנת 1442 הקימו ג'ובאני בון וברטולומאו בון את השער הראשי של המבנה - ה"פורטה דלה קארטה". הארמון ניזוק בשריפה בשנת 1574. במהלך עבודות השיקום נבנה המבנה מחדש בסגנון גותי (בניגוד להצעתו של אנדראה פאלאדיו להקים את המבנה בסגנון רנסאנס). ואולם תוספות מאוחרות כגון גשר האנחות שנבנה במאה ה-16 נבנו בסגנון רנסאנס. הקומה התחתונה של המבנה שימשה את משרדי העיר (כמו גם המבנים שסביב כיכר סן מרקו), בקומה השנייה של המבנה שכנו מגורי הדוכס, בתי המשפט ו"ספר הזהב" של העיר, בקומה השלישית של המבנה שכנו אולם האצילים, אולם הסנאט ואולם הפגישות הרשמי של הדוכס, וכן אולם העשרה (בית המשפט העליון של העיר). כיום הבניין פתוח למבקרים. סיור בארמון # מבט לחזית הארמון מכיכר סן-מרקו # מבט לחצר הפנימית. הכניסה היא דרך orta della Carta הנמצאת Piazzetta di San Marco. כמו מבחוץ, החזיתות לציין את המניע הכפול של האכסדרה בקומות התחתונות ושל הקירות עם חלונות רחבים מצד גבוה. הארכיטקטורה, אשר תואמה את אכסדרת השיש הלבן של הבנייה, מצליחה ליצור ששפה היא גם פשוט מצועצע, את הביטוי המושלם של הרוח של הרפובליקה. # עלייה ב"מדרגות הענקים"- מהחצר, מוצבים שני פסלים: נפטון ומארס - מסמלים את שליטת רפובליקת ונציה על הים ועל היבשה. כאן הדוכס הוכתר לתפקידו, משם הדוכס עלה לדוכן ההשבעה (corno ducale) ונשבע להגן על החוקה של Serenissima # חדר המועצה העליונה (Sala del Maggior Consiglio) # מדרגות הזהב (Scala d'oro) # אולם הסנט (Sala del Senato) # אולם העשרה (Consiglio dei dieci) - בית המשפט # חדר ההוצאה להורג (Sala del Tormento) # אולם ההצבעות (Sala dello Scrutinio) # אולם האינקויזיציה (Sala degli Inquisitori) # Hall of the Compass. # הכלא * המקור: סיור וירטואלי בארמון להרחבה * הויקיפדיה באנגלית * הויקיפדיה באיטלקית קישורים חיצוניים * ויקישיתוף * אתר רשמי * [http://www.italyguides.it/us/venice_italy/doge_s_palace/doge_s_palace.htm סיור וירטואלי בארמון מומלץ] * סרטו וידאו קצר 1:37 תמונות מהארמון המקור: ויקישיתוף תמונה:DP IMG 3870.jpg|הכניסה הראשית תמונה:DP IMG 3921.jpg|מדרגות הענקים תמונה:Venice, Doge's Palace, Inside yard.jpg|באר הארמון תמונה:DP IMG 3938.jpg|חזית השיש הפונה לעבר החצר הפנימית קטגוריה:ונציה: ארמונות קטגוריה:מבנים גותיים